


20 Minutes

by MySoundOfWriting



Category: LE CARRE John - Works, The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Secret Relationship, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySoundOfWriting/pseuds/MySoundOfWriting
Summary: short story inspired by THAT scene from the Night Manager, where Jed and Jonathan finally fulfil some of their desires.





	20 Minutes

“Everyone is attracted to you”, Jed had said before they made their way to Jonathan’s room. This wasn’t the time for formalities: the desire they both had been feeling over the last few days was stronger than ever and now they had less than 20 minutes to fulfil it. The moment she had walked through the door, he closed it behind her before pressing her against the wall. The kissing began, it was passionate and full of desperation. He pressed his body against hers, his hands wandering over her body, staying a bit longer at her hips, then at her breasts. She wrapped her arms around his, gripping his hair, scratching the back of his jacket. They could only think about one thing.  
She heard him unbuckle and unzip his pants. His hands were shaking so much that it took him a few attempts until his trousers were finally open. Without separating their bodies, he pushed them down just far enough that his erection was freed. He held Jed with one hand while he lifted her dress and then her right leg with the other. Her leg now rested at the height of his hipbone.  
In another situation, they would have taken the time to explore each other, to discover every inch of each other’s bodies before becoming one in a moment of ecstasy, but now they didn’t have the time to do so. In fact, none of them would have been able to hold back long enough as they were desperate to fulfil their desires and to feel each other as soon as possible. With a quick movement of his hips he pushed inside of her, lifting her off her feet. A moan escaped both their lips. As they kissed again, Jonathan’s tongue slipped into her mouth, exploring it, while he was still continuously trusting into her. He pushed one of the straps of her dress down, revealing a perfectly shaped breast, which he groped firmly. He rolled his hips and hit a spot that made her tilt her head back in ecstasy, before lifting her off the ground and smashing her against the wall again. They were both panting heavily, desperate to find their release but not ready to let go of each other yet. With one last trust they both held their breath as their orgasm washed over them and he spilled himself inside of her.  
After a few seconds, they let go of each other, still breathing heavily, and began to rearrange their clothes. Careful not to get anybody’s attention, they made their way back to the party, just in time before Roper returned.


End file.
